


Oh my god, they were ROOMMATES

by MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Fem Jily, Fluff, Friendship, Matchmaking, a bit of pining, female!James Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld/pseuds/MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld
Summary: Silly one-shot, Muggle AU with Fem!Jily as pining roommates and Marlene as their matchmaker.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Jamie Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 36
Kudos: 109
Collections: Fem! Jily





	Oh my god, they were ROOMMATES

Lily wished she hadn’t bothered with heels as she hurried down the sidewalk towards the pub where she was meeting Marlene for dinner. Sure, she looked great, but her feet were killing her now, and her date hadn’t been worth it. With a regretful shake of her head, she stepped inside the pub, scanning the noisy room for her friend. Marlene caught her eye and waved, and Lily made her way across the room to join her in a small booth.

“Hi, love, so sorry I’m late,” said Lily, greeting Marlene with a kiss on the cheek before sliding onto the bench opposite her.

“Not a problem,” Marlene said, waving a hand. “I’ve already ordered us a couple of pints.”

“Excellent,” Lily said, sighing. “I could use one.”

“Oh, dear,” Marlene said, laughing. “Date was that bad?”

“Yes.” Lily pressed a hand to her face and shook her head. “I’m glad you and I had dinner scheduled, so I could tell him I had to leave after two drinks. He was a pompous arse.”

Marlene grinned. “The handsome ones usually are.”

“Not always, but I have been on a bad streak.” She held up her hand and began to tick names off on her fingers. “Tonight was Mark, and he was the worst yet. Like a stereotype of a banker, you know? But last Thursday was Geoff, less offensive but still laddy, and then Robert, the one who asked if I could see myself being married before year’s end. So weird.” Lily shuddered. “And the weekend before that was Tara.”

A waiter came by with their pints and took their orders for cheeseburgers and chips. Lily and Marlene saluted each other with their glasses before taking a sip. Marlene nodded in satisfaction, then lifted a hand in a “go on” sort of motion.

“Tara was the lanky one with the braids, right?” she asked, encouraging Lily to continue her recitation of bad dates. “Her pics were hot, in a hippie, wood nymph sort of way.”

“Yeah, definitely,” Lily agreed. “But she tried to convince me, _during our meal_ , to go vegan by telling me about the cruelty of the dairy farming industry. Can’t a girl just enjoy her quiche in peace?” She pulled a face and took another long pull from her pint. “I’m so over online dating.”

“Can’t blame you,” said Marlene. “You could always go back to trying to pull a bloke in a pub. Or maybe pick up a new hobby, that’s a great way to meet people, isn’t it?”

“I’ve not got the energy to meet people in pubs, Marls, that’s why I went online in the first place! And what kind of hobby do you recommend?” Lily’s eyebrows rose in question. “You know I’m antisocial, the only thing I like to do is read.”

“Not true. You like to play Animal Crossing, and...spend time in the park!” Marlene said, grimacing slightly as she realized her examples were not that helpful. Suddenly, she perked up. “Ooh, join some sort of recreational sport! Ultimate frisbee or something, then you’ll get to spend time outdoors and meet some folk our age.”

Lily looked horrified. “Oh, absolutely not. I haven’t run on purpose in years.”

Marlene burst into laughter. “Fine, no sport for you.” She tapped a finger to her own nose, thinking. “How about I introduce you to someone from _my_ football team, then?”

“Hmm. Couldn’t hurt, I suppose,” Lily said, pursing her lips in consideration. “Football blokes are fit.”

“The person I was thinking of is a girl, actually,” Marlene corrected. “But she’s fit as fuck.”

“Brill, what’s her name?” 

“J.P. She’s tall, dark, and gorgeous. Intense eyes, high cheekbones...totally your type.”

“All right.” Lily looked mildly interested. “Is she nice?”

“Not on the football field,” Marlene said with a chuckle. “But other than that, yeah. She’s a sweetheart. A total softie, so funny and kind.”

“Hmm. Soft, funny, and fit as fuck.” Lily grinned. “Okay. You can introduce us sometime, but make it, like, a group thing. Not a blind date.”

"Excellent! You won’t be sorry."

* * *

_Marlene to JP.:_ Hey are you still trying to get over that flatmate of yours?

 _JP to McKinnon_ : It’s nothing to get over I just think she’s fit

 _JP:_ Why do you ask?

 _Marlene_ : I want you to meet my friend

 _JP_ : I don’t need you to set me up

 _Marlene_ : She’s so your type tho. Cute and crazy smart

 _Marlene_ : Come on

 _Marlene_ : She wants to meet you. You’ll hurt her feelings if you say no

 _JP_ : I hate you McKinnon

 _Marlene_ : Thanks love. Don’t make any plans for Saturday xx

* * *

That Friday, when Lily got home from her evening shift at the bookstore where she worked, she found her flatmate Jamie lounging on the couch in joggers and a vest, watching an _Avengers_ film. She was tossing a football in the air and catching it without ever taking her eyes off the screen, her long fingers cradling the ball with each catch before she flicked her wrist to send it soaring again. There was something mesmerizing about the repetitive movements, her lean forearms flexing slightly, the gentle strength in her hands, her graceful fingers with short nails painted purple.

Lily stopped staring at Jamie’s hands and glanced at her own feet as she toed off her shoes. When she glanced up at her flatmate again, she realized Jamie also was wearing her glasses. She only wore them for reading or watching certain television shows, but Lily liked the way they fit her face. They gave her a serious, studious look that contrasted sharply with her wild black hair and the thin vests she preferred to wear around the flat. Somehow, the glasses reminded Lily that the few times they’d actually talked, Jamie had been sincere and thoughtful, maybe even a little awkward. There was definitely more to her than the sexy, laid-back jock image she projected.

Lily couldn’t help wanting to know more about that girl, and those layers.

“‘Lo,” she said, nodding as she stepped deeper into the living room. She gave Jamie a small wave and a big smile.

Jamie barely looked up from her movie. “All right, Evans?”

Lily tried not to be offended at the dismissive greeting. “I’m all right, you?”

“Pretty good,” Jamie said stiffly. She nodded at the T.V. “Hope you don’t mind, I’m watching _Infinity War_ and then _Endgame._ ” She paused, then added, “You’re welcome to join if you’d like.”

She sounded gruff, and Lily couldn’t tell if the offer was genuine. But they’d only been living together for a month now, ever since Jamie had advertised for a flatmate to take over her brother’s room after he abandoned her (her words). This arrangement was still new. They were still getting to know each other.

_And weren’t you just thinking there’s more to her than meets the eye?_

Lily gave a resolute nod. “I’d love to, thanks! I’m just going to put on my pyjamas, and I’ll be right out.”

Jamie sat up straighter, blinking as though she was surprised. She paused the film, then ran a hand up the shaved back of her head before burying her fingers in the unruly curls on top. “Brilliant,” she said brightly, and that time, Lily thought maybe she meant it.

* * *

_JP to McKinnon_ : OK you’re right. I need to get over my flatmate asap

 _JP to McKinnon_ : Where should I meet you tomorrow?

 _Marlene to JP_ : Yay! 3 Broomsticks?

 _JP_ : Sure. You have to stick around in case we don’t hit it off alright?

 _Marlene_ : You’re gonna hit it off

 _Marlene_ : But yes i’ll stay

 _JP_ : Thanks McKinnon. See you tomorrow

 _Marlene_ : Kk. We’ll be there at 2

 _Marlene_ : You won’t regret it xx

* * *

Jamie heard Lily’s bedroom door open, and she tried to take a casual position on the couch. This would be their first time hanging out sort of socially, and Jamie was both nervous and looking forward to it.

She could hear Lily’s footsteps coming back towards the main room, but they stopped at the kitchen. “I’m going to make popcorn, is that alright?” Lily called. “Go ahead and start the movie if you want, I’ll just be a few minutes.”

“It’s fine!” Jamie answered, in a strangled voice. She cleared her throat and tried again. “Sure, that’d be great!”

“Fab. And I’m going to have a glass of wine, do you want one?”

“Sure!” Jamie repeated. “Thanks!”

The last thing she needed was her super hot flatmate to come out here in her pyjamas with wine and popcorn like they were best mates having a slumber party. They were hardly best mates, they barely knew each other! And as much as Jamie wanted to get to know Lily Evans, she thought it would be best for her sanity if they did so sober and fully dressed.

Lily padded back into the living room in a vest of her own and flannel trousers with duckies printed all over them. “Here you go,” she said, handing Jamie a glass of wine. “Popcorn’ll be ready in a few.”

“Cheers,” Jamie said. She took a big gulp of wine. Those fucking duck trousers were adorable. 

“Mind if I sit here?” Lily asked, nodding at the other end of the sofa.

“‘Course not, sit wherever you’d like,” Jamie said, waving an arm. “You pay rent here, too.”

Lily let out an amused snort. “Well, who could turn down an invitation like that?”

Jamie wanted to smack herself for coming off like an arsehole, but she just chuckled awkwardly. “I was just—it was a little joke, that’s all. Silly. Seriously, sit wherever you’d like.”

“All right,” Lily agreed, watching Jamie out of the corners of her eyes. She sat carefully on the sofa and tucked her feet underneath her. “Better here than in the chair, I think. This way we can share the popcorn.” She flashed Jamie a sweet smile.

For a second, Jamie felt like maybe she _had_ been smacked in the face—she was seeing stars. Her lips parted and she blinked, staring for a second too long before remembering to smile back. Lily’s smile widened, and she passed Jamie the bowl of popcorn. 

Jamie sat up straight, somewhat rigidly at first, but as the film went on, she became more and more relaxed. Lily was a great film-watching partner, in that she held the same important opinions (Pepperony is everything, Nebula is underrated, Gamora and Black Widow both deserved better) but was good for a debate about more subjective details (Jamie thought _Endgame_ was a good finish to the entire superhero crossover shtick, while Evans was really hoping for a _Thor/Guardians of the Galaxy_ movie to come out next). They stayed up even after the movies were finished, chatting about superheroes and films generally, then about Karen Gillian specifically, then about television shows, and finally, books. 

Lily had a lot of opinions about books.

At close to three o’clock in the morning, they’d finished two bottles of wine, Lily was waxing rhapsodic about Roald Dahl’s impact on her childhood, and Jamie had her toes tucked under Lily’s thigh for warmth, like it was the most natural thing in the world. When Lily felt strongly about whatever opinion she was sharing, she would grab Jamie’s shins for emphasis. When Jamie pretended she’d never read any Shakespeare, Lily leapt up with a gasp and declared Jamie a heathen who didn’t deserve to have warm feet. Jamie had to recite several lines of Hamlet’s monologue to convince Lily she’d been joking and get her to sit back down.

By the time they finally decided to go to bed, Jamie had a recommendation list of fourteen books and an order to finish one by next Sunday so they could discuss.

She went to bed with a smile on her face. It hadn’t been a typical slumber party, that was for sure, but she’d certainly gotten to know a lot more about her flatmate. If nothing else, she and Lily could be great friends.

And maybe Jamie’s date tomorrow would take her mind off wanting anything more.

* * *

Lily woke up late on Saturday, slightly hungover but in a good mood. She wandered into the kitchen to make some tea, listening for any sound from Jamie’s room. She heard nothing, but that was probably to be expected. Jamie was an early riser. She’d probably already left for a run or to do some errands or something ridiculous like that.

Lily tried not to be disappointed at the thought she might not see her this morning.

She had some errands of her own to run, so, after a quick breakfast and a shower, Lily left the flat around noon. She went to the pharmacy for some shampoo and stopped by a watch repair shop, then headed to the Hogsmeade area to pick out a gift for her father’s birthday before she met up with Marlene.

She joined Marlene at the Three Broomsticks just before two o’clock.

“J.P.’s on her way,” Marlene said, as Lily sat down on a stool with her back to the door. 

“Great,” Lily said, nodding. “Anything I should know about her?”

No sooner had she asked the question than Marlene looked up and waved at someone over Lily’s shoulder. “Oh, brilliant, here she is now!”

Lily took a deep breath, stood up, and turned around…

...and came face to face with a stunned-looking Jamie.

“Lily?” Jamie asked, blinking. She turned to Marlene. “McKinnon, what are you playing at?”

“What?” Marlene’s brow furrowed in confusion. “I’m not playing at anything, this is my friend I wanted you to meet, Lily.”

“We know each other,” Lily said, her voice almost dream-like. She looked at Jamie with pure shock in her eyes. “You’re J.P.? That’s your nickname?”

“Oh! I, uh, yeah,” Jamie said. She reached up and ruffled her hair. “J.P.—Jamie Potter. My youth football coach always called me J.P., and it kind of stuck. I’ve never been anything but J.P. on the football field.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Marlene said, pressing both hands to the sides of her head like she intended to rip her hair out. “Your name’s Jamie? Like Jamie that lives with Lily? What the fuck? We’ve been teammates for almost a year, J.P.! How come you’ve never told me your proper name?”

“I just told you, I’ve never had my teammates call me anything but J.P.! It would never even have occurred to me to introduce myself as anything else!”

Lily felt a laugh bubble up in her chest. “So you’re J.P.,” she repeated, her eyes twinkling as she surveyed her flatmate. She turned to Marlene with a grin. “Well, your description was accurate, at least.”

“Well, that’s something!” Marlene exclaimed, clearly still reeling.

“Oh, god, what’d she say about me?” Jamie moaned. She shook her head. “Never mind. Look, Evans, I’m sorry. I hope this doesn’t make things awkward. I didn’t know Marlene was trying to set me up with _you_ , you know? Not that there’s anything wrong with you, you’re amazing, I just—I completely understand if you don’t want to go out with me, now that you know who I am.”

“I…” Lily trailed off, thinking. “Yeah. It’s definitely awkward.” She grinned again. “But...are you saying you’d still want to go out with me? Even though we’re flatmates?”

“Oh, well.” Jamie ran a hand through her hair and shrugged. “I mean, yeah, I totally would. I think you’re great. And I had a lot of fun with you last night, you know? But if you just want to be friends, I’m totally fine with that. I think we’d be great as friends. I don’t want to make things weird.”

Lily’s smile widened. “You’re not,” she assured her. “I had a lot of fun last night, too. More fun than I’ve had on any planned date in ages, honestly.”

Jamie’s expression was so hopeful Lily could _feel_ it. “Yeah?” she asked tentatively.

“Yeah,” Lily echoed, nodding firmly to reassure her flatmate, her new friend—her date. “I’ve been all over London trying to meet someone new, when it turns out I didn’t need to even leave my flat.” She giggled and poked Jamie in the shoulder. “Who would’ve guessed it?”

“I would’ve,” Marlene spoke up, apparently recovered from her astonishment and now beaming proudly. She slung an arm around each of their shoulders. “I should play Cupid more often.”

“Sure, have at it, McKinnon,” Jamie said, shrugging out from under Marlene’s arm, never taking her eyes off Lily. The corner of her mouth ticked up in a smirk. “Just do it somewhere else, all right? Your work here is done.”

“Excuse me, I thought you wanted me to stick around!” Marlene said, bumping Jamie with her shoulder. She whirled to face Lily with a raised eyebrow. “What happened to a group thing?”

“Not necessary,” Jamie said smoothly.

“We’ve got this,” Lily said at the same time.

They looked at each other and laughed.

“Ugh, you two are already in sync,” Marlene said, rolling her eyes playfully. “You’re going to be one of those perfectly precious couples, aren’t you?”

“We’ve sort of just met, we’re hardly a couple,” Jamie said, still smirking. “But give it a couple of weeks, and I’m sure we’ll be finishing each other’s—”

“Sandwiches?” Lily suggested, with a cheeky wink.

Jamie burst out laughing, and Marlene groaned.

“Oh, god. I’ve created a monster.”

“You have, and we’re eternally grateful,” Lily said, taking Marlene by the shoulders and steering her towards the door.

“Yes, we’ll thank you at the wedding!” Jamie called after her. She and Lily collapsed against each other, weak with laughter, as Marlene groaned again and hurried out of the pub.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, let me know! xo


End file.
